b r o k e n b u t t e r f l y
by LearyGurl
Summary: Brian gets custody of his little sister. The only problem is he was never there for her before. Will he gain her trust or lose her forever?
1. note

A/n: Well I'm back and I almost have this story finished. But I also have tons of finial and things to do with school. So I might not be able to post that often till I'm done with school. Plus I have to go to work and that is keeping me from typing too. Well again I changed her name. If it still says Chloe or Jenny it is because I didn't see it while changing. I changed a few things. I added the chapters to get and will have an update really soon so thanks for reading this. 


	2. w i n g s

"Come in", She said weakly.  
  
She thought I was Brian coming in to talk to her about what happened. He never cared before. Why did he start now? It was not Brian. It was a tall blonde kid. His leg was broke. He looked like he went through a lot worse then she did.  
  
"I thought you were hungry. So I got you something to eat." He said  
  
"Thanks" She replied.  
  
Just as he was about to leave, he turned and said "By the way, I'm Jesse."  
  
"I'm Christine."  
  
"I know what you went through. It will be ok now."  
  
"How would you know?" She snapped back to him. Then quickly add, "I'm sorry"  
  
"It's ok. My dad used to beat me up all the time. The Dom took me in here. He is really nice. You should come down and meet the team."  
  
"Team?"  
  
"Long story. Are ya coming?"  
  
There was a pause and then she said "Sure"  
  
Jesse went down stairs slowly. Christine followed him. As they walk down the stairs Christine could here people laughing and talking. As soon as everyone saw her, they stop laughing and talking. There was a dead silence. Jesse could see Christine didn't like it and said, "Everyone, this is Christine." There was hi's and hellos from everyone at the table. Christine sat down and had dinner with them. She talked and smiled for the first time in a while. Then at the end of dinner Dom stood up and said "So, are we going to the races tonight?" Everyone said ok. Christine had no idea what they were talking about. Brian did not know if Christine wanted to go. After dinner Christine was helping Mia do the dishes, even though she told her not to.  
  
"Christine?" Brian said.  
  
"Yea?" Christine replied.  
  
"Um, I need want to talk to you." Talking to her was a problem to him. She never said anything to him since the court hearing.  
  
"Okay, what?"  
  
"Um, upstairs"  
  
"Alright." Christine said, and then went up stairs to her room. When they got to her room Brian started to talk to her.  
  
"Are you ok with staying here? Because if your not I could get us somewhere else to stay."  
  
"No, I like it here. Everyone seems nice."  
  
"Okay." Brian said, he thought there talk would be a little longer. But it was not and he could not think of anything to say.  
  
"Brian?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"What were they talking about when they said go to the races to night?"  
  
"Oh, its ok you don't have to go we can just stay here."  
  
"Yeah, but what are they?"  
  
"Everyone here street races."  
  
"That's cool." Christine said. That was the only thing she could think to say. Then she said, "Can I go?"  
  
"Do you want to?" Brian said.  
  
"Yeah." She said.  
  
"You can come, but there will be rules."  
  
"Fine." She said rolling her eyes. 


	3. b r o k e n

b r o k e n * b u t t e r f l y  
By: l e a r y g u r l  
  
A/n: Hey, I stated to write this story a while ago. I'm starting to post it now. I didn't steal anyone's ideas.  
  
Summary- Brian gets custody of his little sister. The only problem is he was never there for her before. Will he gain her trust or lose her forever? Okay Jess lived! *Does happy dance* Brian gave up being a cop and the team is all back to together. Doesn't everything sound just peachy?  
  
The ride home was quite. No one said a word. When they got to the little house on 551 Village Road, California. He got out and opened the door for the beating and battered fifteen-year-old girl. Brian walked up and opened the door. She walked in to see six pairs of eyes all on her. They all looked at the sad broken girl that stood in front of them. Her eyes were deep and blue. Half of her face was covered in bruises. What you could see of her side was bruised and cut. She walked by them with a limp. They all knew her story, she didn't know any of there's. Brian led her to the bedroom that was hers. She went in and sat in her bed in the dark away from the world.  
  
Dom watched her walk in. She reminded him of Jesse when he came to live there. He was all buried and beaten. No one saw her. She didn't move from the bed. She was a shadow. A shadow no one knew its name. The memories came running through her, I was like a play with out sound.  
  
Her dad came home, drunk as usual. He grabbed he and through her against. He ran over and started punching and kicked her. Her mom ran over and tried to get him off of her. When she did. They both left. Leaving her there. There to die. She could feel her breaths getting shorter and ever thing getting darker. She blacked out. She thought she had died. Then she remembers waking up. There were lights, she thought she was dead. The she saw Brian.  
  
Her parents were drunks, always have and always would. That's why Brian left. She wanted to go with him. May be if she did, none of this would have happened. All she was now was a broken butterfly. She couldn't get up, spread her wings and fly. She was nothing more then a broken butterfly. A tear ran down her face. The there was a knock on the door. 


	4. s c a r s

Note: Jesse is 16 and Christine is 15. That is that now on with the story.  
  
About half an hour later Christine wished she had never told Brian she would go. None of her cloths looked right on her. You could see her scars. And her face she thought looked awful. Not beautiful and a live as it usually looks. Now it was ugly and dead. There was a knock on her door. She answered it. It was Letty.  
  
"Are you getting dressed for tonight?" Letty asked.  
  
"I'm not going."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I don't feel good."  
  
"Are you sure that's the reason?"  
  
"Well, look at me in ugly and have scars all over me."  
  
"Come here. I have an idea." Letty said grabbing a few things. About an hour later Christine walked out of her room. You could not tell there was a scar on her. As they got ready to go to the race, everyone was getting into there own car. Brian rode with Dom. Jesse and Christine were there too.  
  
When they got to the race. Tons of people crowed around the car. They all wanted to race Dom. They wanted to be the one that beat him. Christine got out and ran out of the crowed. She didn't like being around so many people. She was afraid some one would see her true face. While making her escape from the crowds she didn't look where she was going and ran right into a boy. He must have been the same age her. He was about a head taller then her. He had blonde hair spiked with green eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry" Christine said.  
  
"It's ok. I'm Matt." He said.  
  
"Christine."  
  
"Why are you at the race?"  
  
"What do you mean by that?"  
  
"I never saw you here before. Is someone you know racing tonight?"  
  
"Yea."  
  
"Who"  
  
"Dom."  
  
"Toretto?"  
  
"Yea."  
  
"How do you know him?"  
  
"My brother kind of works for him."  
  
"Oh, that's cool." Matt's voice said a little differently.  
  
"Yea, I guess. Why are you here? Do you race?"  
  
"No, I'm not old enough. But I will soon."  
  
"Cool."  
  
"Christine we are leaving." Jesse came over and said.  
  
"I'll be right over." She said to Jesse. Turing back around to Matt she said, "I guess I have to be going. Bye."  
  
"Wait. Can I have your number?"  
  
"No." She said.  
  
"Why not?" He asked.  
  
"I don't know it." She said turning a light shade of pink.  
  
"Here is mine." He said writing on a piece of paper in his pocket. "So I guess I'll be seeing you." He said while she was walking away.  
  
She turned and said, "Looks like it." He waved and watched her get in the car with Dom, Brian, and Jesse. Jesse said something to her. Making her smile. Who was that? Matt thought to himself, walking over to his ride to the race. 


	5. m i r r o r

Christine was at the race. She was standing looking for Matt. She didn't see him. But she didn't know he could see her. After awhile she got bored and started talking to Jesse. As soon as Matt saw that he went over and started to talk to her.  
  
Jesse watched her talking to Matt. All her could do was think about her. How can that kid know half the shit she went through I know what she is feeling and what she went through. I hope he is nice to her. His thoughts were interrupted with the sounds of sirens. Jesse got over to Dom's. Dom and Brian were already in there. They drove over to Christine.  
  
"Christine, get in quick." Dom yelled. Christine got in and didn't even say good-bye. The ride back was kind of quite. There were a few words said every now and then. Nothing important though. When they got back the party already started. You could here the music from out side in the car.  
  
Christine didn't really like the loudness or the party, so she just went up to her room. She started to unpack. She looked at her room. It was bigger then her old one. She had a full size bed. There was also a TV with a VCR and DVD player. She looked above the entertainment center and saw pictures of the team. They were all so happy. She looked and felt out of place.  
  
When she finished setting up the room to her likings, she heard a big group of people out side. She looked out the window and saw they were coming to the party. She didn't think any thing of it. So she took out a pair of her old shorts and an old band t-shirt. She went into the bathroom and took a shower. When she got out she looked into the mirror she looked at what she saw. It was her. She could not stand to look at the mirror. So she went back into her room. She got under the cover of her bed and started to watch part of a random movie, A Walk to Remember. When she was about fifteen minutes into it there was a knock on the door.  
  
"Come in." Christine yelled. The door opened and it was the person she thought she would never see standing there. It was Matt. She tried to cover her scars, but it was too late he already saw her. "What happened?" Was all he could ask. She didn't want to tell him. She just met him. "When the time comes I'll tell you." She said hoping he would ask no more.  
  
Down at the party Jesse was worried about Christine. He saw Matt come in and whom he came with. They were trouble and that is all he knew. Matt came with Johnny Tran and his gang. In his gang was a new person that was taking over Lance's place. His name was Tony O'Leary. Matt's older brother. 


	6. p o s i o n

Christine didn't get lucky all he could ask was about was the scars. She finally asked him to shut up and watch the movie. After the movie Matt left. He was mad he did not get his way. He went down to the party almost knocking Jesse off the stairs.  
  
"What the hell is his problem?" Jesse said going into Christine's room.  
  
"I didn't tell him what happened to me." Chloe responded.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I don't know him and I didn't feel right talking about it."  
  
"Would you care to share with me?"  
  
Christine took a deep breath and said she would. She trusted him and she didn't know why.  
  
"Well, would you like to tell me over a walk?" he asked.  
  
"Sure." Christine got up. Her and Jesse went down stairs. They went out side to the end of the driveway when Jesse got a pain in his chest. He fell.  
  
Matt sat in his brother's car feeling bad for what was going to happen. It brother did who something to Jesse. What it was everyone still had to figure it out what that was.  
  
"Jesse? Jesse? Wake up. Wake up." Christine yelled in a panic. She ran in the house to find someone she knew. She found Dom and pulled him outside.  
  
"Jesse, not again." Dom said. Dom got out his cell phone and called the hospital. In about five minutes there was an ambulance and people crowed around Jesse. They took him to the hospital. Dom followed them in his car. He told Christine to stay there and tell the others what happened. As soon as he left, Christine sat on the fount step. She coved her face and started to cry.  
  
She sat there for a while. She stopped crying. Matt watched her from the car he was sitting in. He really liked her and would do anything to make sure his brother or his brother's friends did not do anything to her. After awhile Tony and his friends come out side. Johnny Tran saw her sitting there. He was to drunk to say anything. As he walked down to the car he just keep staring.  
  
A few hours' later people started to leave the party. Letty came out side and saw Christine sitting there. Her eyes were all red and puffy even thought she had stopped crying.  
  
"What's wrong?" Letty asked. Her eyes filled with tears and she started to cry all over again. Letty sat down on the step and put her arm around Christine. Christine started to cry on her shoulder. "It's okay. It okay. Why don't you tell me way don't you tell me what's wrong." She asked Christine. Christine answered in between her tears. "Jess. fell. no breathing. ambulance. Dom went to hospital with him.."  
  
The next day Letty took Christine over to the hospital to see Jesse. He was going to be okay. Someone put drugs in he drink and he need to have he's stomach pumped. He would be out in a few days.  
  
The next morning Christine threw herself out of bed and got a show. When she got out she saw what she had become. Her body was buries and scars. The scars were more then on the outside. She thought about what had happened to Jesse and just felt sick of it all. She wished she were dead. She looked back in the shower and saw a razor. She went over and got it. She looked at they blade. It was so sharp and shinny. She took it up to her wrist and was going to cut. The she threw the blade across the room. She knew that that was not the answer.  
  
She walked down into the kitchen. Letty was in there. "Hey." Letty said. She was the only one at the house. Dom stayed at the hospital with Jesse and everyone else was at the shop. "Well, Dom just called he said that Jesse will be coming home tomorrow." Letty said. "Oh." That was all Christine could find to say. "Do you want to go to the mall or something today?" Letty only asked because she was only here a few days and something bad happened. "Sure." She said.  
  
They spent the rest of the day at the mall. When they got home everyone was there. Even Dom and Jesse. "Jesse, I thought you were coming back tomorrow?" Letty said, throwing the bags of stuff they had got on the couch. "Yeah, I was but they let me out early." Jesse said not even looking up from his plate of food. He didn't like the hospitals food. "I'm going up stairs." Christine said. She was getting a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach. Her side was hurting. She probably needed her painkillers. "Is everything okay?" Dom said. "Yeah, everything's fine." She said running up the stairs.  
  
She ran into the bathroom. She threw some water on her face. She slowly looked up. She didn't want to see what she saw. Look up she saw her blonde hair, her light blue eyes. She was fair and skinny. She was the typical blonde haired girl. But then she wasn't. She had black in blue marks down parts of her arms and legs. Also some on her stomach and her back. One on her face but you could hardly see it. The doctors said it would talk a few more weeks for them to go away. She said she didn't want to go to school with them. So she didn't have to. She hoped the few weeks would be till the end of school. So she would have no scars left by summer.  
  
Christine keep on staring. She took a few of her pills. Then she walked in to her room. She threw on a t-shirt and shorts. Then crawled in to bed. She was almost asleep when there was a knock on the door. "Come in." Christine mumbled. It was Dom. "The phone." He said handing it to her. "What? Who is going to call for me?" She replied. "Somebody did. Now here, do you want to talk to them or not." She looked at him and said, "Sure." Grabbing the phone. 


	7. c r y i n g o u t l o u d

She picked up the phone and said, "Hello." There was no answer she said hello again. This time there was an answer. It was a low and scratchy voice. She never heard it before. It said, "I'm going to get you. Just wait and see." Christine didn't know what to say. But she finally said, "Who is this?" There was another pause when the voice said, "You'll find out soon enough. See you later. Christine." With that there was a click on the other end of the phone. Christine just sat there. She had know idea if it was a joke or not. Dom was still standing there. "Who was it?" Christine still sat there staring. Chloe finally said, "I don't know." Dom knew something was wrong just by the way she was acting. "What did they say?" Chloe didn't know if she should tell him or not. But she did any way. "They said 'I'm going to get you. Just wait and see.' Then they said, 'See you later' and then my name." When she said that there was really only one person that Dom though it could be. He thought it was Johnny Tran. He went back down stairs.  
  
"Brian, Leon, and Vince come on. Jess, Letty, and Mia watch Christine." No one asked any questions they all did what they said. Jesse went up stairs. He leg was bothering him more now. He knocked on Christine's door. There was no answer. He opened the door she was not there. But her window was open and the air was blowing through. Jesse panicked and limped down stairs. Walking down he looked in the kitchen Letty and Mia were sitting at the table talking. "Do you know where Christine is?" Jesse almost screamed at them. Letty gave him a weird look and responded by saying, "Yeah, she is right over there." Mia pointed over to the sink. Their Christine was drinking a glass of water.  
  
Meanwhile, Dom and the others were on their way over to the Tran's. When they got there Leon stayed in the car for a look out. The other three went in side. When they got there Johnny, Tony, and Rob where standing there waiting for them. "I see you heard about the little phone call I made." Johnny said with a smile on his face. He didn't stop with that. He kept going. "You came just as I planed." He started to walk for ward. "Right now my boy Sam is taking Christine." Dom couldn't take it any more. He punched Johnny knocking him to the ground. "I would have done that if I was you." Johnny said getting up.  
  
Back at the house Christine had went back upstairs. Jesse sat down and started to watch TV. About ten minutes later there was a crash followed by a scream. Mia and Letty ran up to Christine room to she that this time she was really gone. Jesse got to the window in time to see a car speeding down the street. Letty ran down the stairs grabbing her keys. She ran to her car chasing the other one.  
  
Back at the Tran's, Dom's cell phone went off. "Hey, Mia. This really isn't a good time to be.." Before he could finish Mia said, "They took her. She is gone." Dom looks back over to where Johnny was. They were gone. He couldn't figure out how but they weren't there. 


End file.
